


A Bird's Reality

by FellGhost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davesprite/John - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Character Death, One Sided Relationships, mention of Dave/John, mention of Davesprite/Jade, some cursing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellGhost/pseuds/FellGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second person point of view of a short summery of Davesprite's life. There is a mention of John's death, so you've been warned. I apologize for the shortness of it, but not the intended angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird's Reality

You never really were one for tears, or rather, you were never really one for showing your pain. That's just how you were raised. Tears were weakness, and you can't let anyone know your weakness. Because if someone knew your weakness, they could use it against you, and worse than you getting fucked over, would be the people you care about getting hurt. But now, you supposed, you didn't have anyone left. Well, that wasn't intirely true, but it was quite the complicated situation. Or at least the situation was complex to you. Everyone else probably didn't even notice what you struggled with...

 

But just who exactly are you anyways? Dave Strider? No, not entirely. You went by Davesprite nowadays. But you were Dave, you had all of his memories, and all of his personality, up until things went straight to hell for you. Long, no doubt boring, story short, you're an orange non-alpha-timeline birdboy. You were one messed up, yet miraculous birdboy. Though you wouldn't really say that about yourself. To you, you just aren't really that special. You aren't a hero, or a lover. Your family's all dead and gone, and so are your old friends for that matter.

 

You'd be lying straight out of your ass if you said that you still didn't feel a dull ache in your chest from the thought of everyone you'd lost. You miss them, _of course_ you miss them. And here you are, surrounded by them, but it's not them, not really.

 

For that matter though, you weren't really Dave, were you? No, you're Dave _sprite_. You are your own person, but you're still so much like the Dave that everyone here held so close. You can't help but sometimes wonder if your old pals felt so strongly about you. But those thoughts always lead to worse ones, ones you'd rather not venture toward.

 

Life wasn't really so bad though, for being stuck on a ship for three continuous years at least. You'd dated Jade, and you genuinely cared about her. You liked her deeply, but you just couldn't make it work. She wasn't really who you wanted to be with, after all. No, you'd wanted a certain blue-eyed boy, with a goofy grin, and an unnatural admiration for Nic Cage and the paranormal. A boy with tussled black hair that had cowlicks going off in all directions, and those nerdy glasses of his. A boy, who was your best bro for so damn long, but who you know you can't be with. You weren't his Dave, and he knew it just as well as you did. God, how you hated it.

 

You'd seen that same dorky boy, only your own version of him, and you'd laughed with him. You'd criticize him, you'd banter with him, you'd cherish those fucking shades he got you, even if they were meant to be an ironic joke. You'd seen him, grin at you with his adorable overbite, and heard his voice say your name and so many other things. You really could just sit and listen to the little chatter box go on and on, and you'd never truly grow bored, despite what you'd might otherwise say. You'd seen as his smile grew weak. You'd seen him as his eyes dimmed, but he kept on fucking smiling at you, as if he was trying to tell you that he would be okay. But he wasn't, and that was obvious. Finally, you'd watched as his body went completely limp.

 

That was the second time you'd let your tears fall freely, and man did they fall. It probably looked pathetic, you assumed. But fuck if you really cared. You'd lost your Bro, and now the guy who held nearly all of your affections, and what were you going to do? You had no other choice but continue the fight, and eventually go on to become the alpha-timeline Dave's sprite. That was what you were meant for, you guessed.

 

Though it hurt worse than you'd admit to see John, so much like your own, but at the same time, he was his own little goofball self. But he didn't think of you as the 'real Dave'. It ate away at you, it really did. You were just as real as the other Dave, weren't you? You were there, and you still hurt, and hoped, and loved just the same as anybody else. You were Dave! You always had been, and it just wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking fair.

 

_Damn it all._

 

...Dave was lucky. He never had to go through this. He never had to be you. He never had to give up on his John, or watched as he'd passed. He was a lucky son of a bitch, you thought.

 

Eventually you'd left the others. You just couldn't go through with being so close to all of them, but know that they could never see you the same way. You were always lesser in their eyes. Always.

 

You've taken so many beatings, endured so many things, loved more than you would ever admit to anyone, and you still stood strong. You were a Strider after all, and that meant so many things. So, until the day comes where your vision fades, and your ears ring, and the world drowns out around you, you'll continue fighting. You'll continue fighting and soaring above all else, until the day comes where you can be reunited with the one person you truly want to be with.

 

This is it for you.


End file.
